peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 December 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-21 ; Comments *This show contains Peel's choice of the best sessions of the year and the beginning of the 1983 Festive Fifty. *File 1): Virtually the complete show (the intro is missing) and the Festive 50 portion is lifted from the compilation mp3 as the 400 Box tape for this show was poor quality. *File 3): From half way through Killing Moon onwards only. Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *File 4): Edited highlights in high quality FM stereo. Includes all of the Echo And the Bunnymen, Cocteau Twins and Xmal Deutschland session tracks in much better quality than file 1). Half of the chart tracks also feature, which while not significantly better in terms of SQ than the other files, and are shorn of JP links, have been left in for completeness. Thanks to Weatherman22. *File 5): Recently available from Peel Mailing List member billfromnorthwales. As this is of very good quality and is of the complete show, should now be the first port of call! *Peel seems full of Christmas cheer and includes another outing for his fabled dolphin impression Sessions *Twa Toots, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1983-10-22. Originally released on Strange Fruit (SFPS010). *3 Mustaphas 3, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1983-07-02. No known commercial release. *Cocteau Twins, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1983-01-22. Available on BBC Sessions (BELLACD14). *Xmal Deutschland, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1983-06-22. No known commercial release. *Echo And The Bunnymen, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1983-06-06. 'Seven Seas' available on limited edition 2CD set of Evergreen, London Records 1997. *Eek-A-Mouse, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1983-10-10. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Three Mustaphas Three: Mustapha Introduction / Perfida (session) *Cocteau Twins: Dear Heart (session) § *Xmal Deutschland: Sehnsucht (session) § *Echo & The Bunnymen: Silver (session) § *Eek-A-Mouse: Wah-Do-Dem (session) *Twa Toots: It's A Lovely Day (session) *Cocteau Twins: Blind Dumb Deaf (session) § *Three Mustaphas Three: A Chilling Tale Part 2 (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Seven Seas (session) § *Xmal Deutschland: Reigan (session) § *Eek-A-Mouse: Assassinator (session) *Cocteau Twins: Hearsay Please (session) § *Twa Toots: Don't Play A Rainy Night In Georgia (session) *Three Mustaphas Three: Valjare Grace Kosovare (session) (tape flip in middle) *Echo & The Bunnymen: The Killing Moon (session) § *Xmal Deutschland: Vito (session) § *Cocteau Twins: Hazel (session) § 1983 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-41 *JP: 'I was very pleased to see this get in, because I like Tom, he's a good bloke.' *50: Tom Robinson, 'War Baby (7 inch)' (Panic Records) § *JP: 'What's wrong with little old balding men with wrinkles and bulging eyes, I want to know?' *49: Cure, 'The Walk (7 inch)' (Fiction) § *JP: 'This is at 48, and another one I was very pleased to see in there, I must say.' *48: Elvis Costello, 'Shipbuilding (LP-Punch The Clock)' (F-Beat) *47: Strawberry Switchblade, 'Trees And Flowers (7 inch)' (Ninety-Two Happy Customers) *46: Birthday Party, 'Sonny's Burning (12 inch EP-The Bad Seed)' (4AD) § *45: New Order, 'The Village (LP-Power, Corruption & Lies)' (Factory) *44: Cabaret Voltaire, 'Just Fascination (7 inch)' (Virgin) *43: Birthday Party, 'Deep In The Woods (12 inch EP-The Bad Seed)' (4AD) § *42: Danse Society, 'Somewhere (7 inch)' (Society Records) § *41: U2, 'New Year's Day (7 inch)' (Island) Tracks marked § are available on file 4) File ;Name *1) 1983-12-21 John Peel BBC Radio 1.flac *2) JP_FF/ff83.2.mp3 *3) JP19831221.mp3 *4) 1983-12-21 Peel Show.mp3 *5) 1983-12-21 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:02:57 *2) 1:43:50 (the portion of the file containing this show's material begins at 00:00:00 and ends at 00:41:43). *3) 58:40 *4) 57:29 *5) 2:00:26 ;Other * 1) Complete show, but only average quality. * 2) F50 portion only. Good quality. * 3) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. * 4) Very good stereo sound, no links, tracks marked § only. Created from tapes SB205 and SB206. * 5) Complete show. Very good stereo sound. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member Billfromnorthwales for uploading this show. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?j4dm2zomxnz *2) http://www.30242b.net/Content/JP_FF/ff83.2.mp3 *3) http://www.mediafire.com/?wtmd33wqmmn *4) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yfdtyw5o4wj *5) Mooo The Festive Fifty Only section of the show is available as part of the Festive Fifty 1983 Compilation mp3's on the Peel Server *John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:400 Box Category:Weatherman22's Tapes